taibanersotfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Price to Buy
|DPL}}|API/NPC/Trades/To_Buy| } }}|template= }| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}|A Tactical Map=0 |Abacus=0 |Abyss Hammer=0 |Abyssador's Lash=0 |Acorn=0 |Aggressive Fluid=0 |Almanac of Magic=600 |Amarie's Favourite Book=0 |Amazon Armor=0 |Amazon Helmet=0 |Amazon Shield=0 |Amber Staff=0 |Amphora=4 |Amulet of Loss=50000 |Ancient Amulet=0 |Ancient Rune=0 |Ancient Shield=5000 |Ancient Stone=0 |Ancient Tiara=0 |Angelic Axe=0 |Animal Cure=400 |Animal Fetish=10000 |Animate Dead Rune=375 |Ankh=0 |Annihilation Bear=0 |Anniversary Backpack=0 |Anniversary Cake=0 |Antidote Potion=0 |Antlers=0 |Ape Fur=0 |Arbalest=0 |Arcane Insignia=0 |Arcane Staff=0 |Armor Rack=90 |Armor Rack Kit=90 |Arrow=3 |Artist's Brush=0 |Artist's Brush (with Paint)=0 |Artist's Canvas=0 |Artist's Easel=0 |Artist's Easel (with Canvas)=0 |Artist's Palette=0 |Assassin Dagger=0 |Assassin Star=100 |Atlas=150 |Aubergine=8 |Avalanche Rune=45 |Axe=20 |Axe Ring=500 |Babel Swimmer=0 |Baby Rotworm=600 |Baby Seal Doll=0 |Backpack=10 |Backpack of Holding=0 |Badge of Glory=0 |Badger Fur=0 |Badger Fur (Decoration)=0 |Bag=5 |Bag (Ahmet)=0 |Bag With Stolen Gold=0 |Bag of Apple Slices=0 |Bag of Oriental Spices=0 |Bag of Screws=0 |Bait=50 |Baking Tray=20 |Baking Tray (With Dough)=0 |Bale of White Cloth=6000 |Bale of Yellowed Cloth=0 |Ball Gown=0 |Ball on Chains=0 |Bamboo Drawer=20 |Bamboo Leaves=0 |Bamboo Shelf=0 |Bamboo Stick=0 |Bamboo Table=25 |Banana=2 |Banana Chocolate Shake=0 |Banana Sash=0 |Banana Skin=0 |Banana Staff=0 |Bandana=0 |Bar of Chocolate=0 |Bar of Gold=0 |Barbarian Axe=590 |Barrel=12 |Barrel (Brown)=0 |Barrel Kit=12 |Barrel of Beer=0 |Basket=6 |Basket (Puppies)=0 |Bast Skirt=0 |Bat Decoration=0 |Bat Wing=0 |Battle Axe=235 |Battle Hammer=350 |Battle Shield=0 |Battle Stone=0 |Batwing Hat=0 |Beach Backpack=20 |Beach Bag=4 |Bear Doll=0 |Bear Paw=0 |Beastslayer Axe=0 |Beautiful Marble Statue=0 |Bed Modification Kit=80 |Beer=2 |Beer Bottle=0 |Beetle Necklace=0 |Beetroot=2 |Behemoth Claw=0 |Behemoth Trophy=0 |Bejeweled Ship's Telescope=0 |Bell=50 |Belongings of a Deceased=0 |Belted Cape=1300 |Berserk Potion=0 |Berserker=0 |Big Blue Demona Book=0 |Big Bone=0 |Big Table=30 |Big Table Kit=30 |Bill=8000 |Birdcage=50 |Birdcage Kit=50 |Black Bishop Token=0 |Black Book=15 |Black Candle=0 |Black Castle Token=0 |Black Hood=0 |Black Jade Cobra=0 |Black King Token=0 |Black Knight Token=0 |Black Pawn Token=0 |Black Pearl=560 |Black Queen Token=0 |Black Shield=0 |Black Skull (Item)=0 |Black Token=0 |Black Wool=0 |Blacksteel Sword=0 |Blade of Corruption=0 |Blank Paper=0 |Blank Poetry Parchment=60 |Blank Rune=10 |Blazing Bone=0 |Blessed Ankh=0 |Blessed Sceptre=0 |Blessed Shield=0 |Blessed Steak=0 |Blessed Wooden Stake=0 |Blob Bomb=150 |Blood=15 |Blood Crystal=50000 |Blood Goblet=0 |Blood Herb=0 |Blood Orb=0 |Blood Preservation=0 |Blood Skull=0 |Bloodkiss Flower=10000 |Bloody Edge=0 |Bloody Pincers=0 |Blue Backpack=20 |Blue Bag=5 |Blue Bed Kit=80 |Blue Book=0 |Blue Christmas Bundle=60 |Blue Christmas Garland=25 |Blue Crystal Shard=0 |Blue Crystal Splinter=0 |Blue Gem=0 |Blue Legs=0 |Blue Note=0 |Blue Piece of Cloth=0 |Blue Pillow=25 |Blue Robe=0 |Blue Rose=0 |Blue Tapestry=25 |Blue Tome=0 |Blueberry=1 |Boggy Dreads=0 |Bolfrim's Golden Bug Trophy=0 |Bolt=4 |Bone=0 |Bone Club=0 |Bone Key=0 |Bone Shield=0 |Bone Shoulderplate=0 |Bone Sword=75 |Bonebeast Trophy=0 |Bonebreaker=0 |Bonelord Eye=0 |Bonelord Helmet=0 |Bonelord Shield=7000 |Bonfire Amulet=0 |Bongo Drum=0 |Bony Tail=0 |Book (CGB)=0 |Book (Draconia)=0 |Book of Necromantic Rituals=0 |Book of Orc Language=0 |Book of Prayers=0 |Bookcase=70 |Bookcase Kit=70 |Boots of Haste=0 |Boots of Waterwalking=0 |Botanist's Container=500 |Botany Almanach=0 |Bottle=3 |Bottle of Bug Milk=200 |Bow=400 |Bowl=0 |Bowl (Gold)=0 |Bowl (Green)=0 |Bowl (Pirate)=0 |Bowl (Silver)=0 |Bowl of Evergreen Flowers=150 |Box=10 |Box (Brown)=0 |Box (Pies)=0 |Branch=0 |Brass Armor=450 |Brass Helmet=120 |Brass Legs=195 |Brass Shield=65 |Bread=2 |Bread (Garlic)=0 |Bricklayers' Kit=100 |Bright Sword=0 |Brimstone Fangs=0 |Brimstone Shell=0 |Broadsword=0 |Brocade Backpack=20 |Brocade Bag=4 |Broccoli=3 |Broken Amulet=0 |Broken Bottle=0 |Broken Brown Glass=0 |Broken Crossbow=0 |Broken Draken Mail=0 |Broken Flask=0 |Broken Gladiator Shield=0 |Broken Green Glass=0 |Broken Halberd=0 |Broken Helmet=0 |Broken Key Ring=0 |Broken Piggy Bank=0 |Broken Pottery=0 |Broken Ring of Ending=0 |Broken Shamanic Staff=0 |Broken Slicer=0 |Broken Sword=0 |Broken Wedding Ring=0 |Bronze Amulet=100 |Bronze Cup of Honour=0 |Bronze Goblet=2000 |Bronze Medal=0 |Bronze Necklace=0 |Bronze Trophy of Excellence=0 |Bronze Warrior Trophy=0 |Broom=12 |Brown Book=15 |Brown Bread=3 |Brown Crystal Splinter=0 |Brown Flask=0 |Brown Mushroom=10 |Brown Piece of Cloth=0 |Brown Square Book=0 |Brown Thin Book=0 |Brutetamer's Staff=0 |Brutus Bloodbeard's Hat=0 |Bucket=4 |Bucket of Bog Water=0 |Buggy Backpack=0 |Building Plans for a Ship=0 |Bulb of Garlic=3 |Bullseye Potion=0 |Bunch of Ripe Rice=0 |Bunch of Sugar Cane=0 |Bunch of Troll Hair=0 |Bunch of Wheat=1 |Bunch of Winterberries=0 |Bundle of Cursed Straw=0 |Bundle of Rags=5000 |Bunnyslippers=0 |Burning Heart=0 |Burnt Scroll=0 |Burst Arrow=0 |Butcher's Axe=0 |Butterfly Conservation Kit=250 |CM Token=0 |Cake=50 |Cake Cabinet Kit=0 |Calopteryx Cape=0 |Camouflage Backpack=20 |Camouflage Bag=5 |Candelabrum=8 |Candlestick=2 |Candy=0 |Candy Cane=0 |Cape=9 |Captured Wolf=0 |Carapace Shield=0 |Carlin Sword=473 |Carniphila Seeds=0 |Carrion Worm Fang=0 |Carrot=2 |Carrot Cake=0 |Carrot of Doom=0 |Carrot on a Stick=0 |Carrying Device=1000 |Carved Stone Table=30 |Case of Rust Bugs=0 |Cask of Brown Ale (Item)=3000 |Castle Shield=0 |Cat's Paw=0 |Cauliflower=4 |Cavebear Skull=0 |Ceiron's Waterskin=0 |Ceiron's Wolf Tooth Chain=0 |Centipede Leg=0 |Ceremonial Ankh=0 |Ceremonial Mask=0 |Certificate=0 |Chain Armor=200 |Chain Bolter=0 |Chain Helmet=52 |Chain Legs=80 |Chameleon Rune=210 |Champion's Cup=0 |Chaos Mace=0 |Chaos Matter=0 |Charged Ghost Charm=0 |Charmer's Tiara=0 |Chayenne's Magical Key=0 |Cheese=4 |Cheese Cookie=0 |Cherry=1 |Chest=10 |Chicken Feather=0 |Chimney=200 |Chimney Kit=200 |Chocolate Cake=0 |Christmas Branch=40 |Christmas Card=10 |Christmas Garland=25 |Christmas Present (Blue)=20 |Christmas Present (Green)=20 |Christmas Present (Red)=20 |Christmas Present Bag=0 |Christmas Token=0 |Christmas Tree=50 |Christmas Tree Package=50 |Christmas Wreath=45 |Cigar=2000 |Claw of 'The Noxious Spawn'=0 |Clay Lump=0 |Clay Statue=0 |Cleaver=15 |Clerical Mace=540 |Cliff Strider Claw=0 |Closed Trap=280 |Club=5 |Club Ring=500 |Club of the Fury=0 |Coal (Nuggets)=0 |Coal Basin Kit=25 |Coat=8 |Cobra Crown=0 |Cobra Tongue=0 |Cobrafang Dagger=0 |Cockroach Leg=0 |Cocktail Glass=52 |Coconut=0 |Coconut Milk=0 |Coconut Shoes=0 |Coconut Shrimp Bake=0 |Coloured Egg (Blue)=2 |Coloured Egg (Green)=2 |Coloured Egg (Purple)=2 |Coloured Egg (Red)=2 |Coloured Egg (Yellow)=2 |Colourful Feather=0 |Comb (Eclesius)=0 |Combat Knife=0 |Compass=0 |Composite Hornbow=0 |Compound Eye=0 |Compromising Letter=0 |Concentrated Demonic Blood=0 |Contract=0 |Convince Creature Rune=80 |Cookbook=150 |Cookie=2 |Copper Key=0 |Copper Shield=0 |Coral Comb=0 |Corncob=3 |Corned Fish=0 |Cornucopia=0 |Corrupted Flag=0 |Costume Bag (Common)=500 |Costume Bag (Deluxe)=1500 |Costume Bag (Uncommon)=1000 |Cough Syrup=50 |Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear=0 |Crab Pincers=0 |Cranial Basher=0 |Crate=10 |Crate (Jimmy)=0 |Crate (Swapped)=0 |Crate (Wine)=0 |Crawler Head Plating=0 |Cream Cake=0 |Crimson Sword=610 |Crimson Sword (Uzgod)=0 |Crocodile Boots=0 |Crocodile Steak=0 |Crossbow=500 |Crowbar=260 |Crown=0 |Crown Armor=0 |Crown Backpack=800 |Crown Helmet=0 |Crown Legs=0 |Crown Shield=0 |Crusader Helmet=0 |Crystal Arrow=0 |Crystal Backpack=0 |Crystal Ball=530 |Crystal Boots=0 |Crystal Coin=10000 |Crystal Crossbow=0 |Crystal Key=0 |Crystal Lamp=0 |Crystal Mace=0 |Crystal Necklace=0 |Crystal Pedestal=0 |Crystal Ring=0 |Crystal Ring (Eleonore)=0 |Crystal Sword=0 |Crystal Table=150 |Crystal Wand=0 |Crystal of Balance=0 |Crystal of Focus=0 |Crystal of Power=0 |Crystalline Armor=0 |Crystalline Arrow=20 |Crystalline Axe=0 |Crystalline Spikes=0 |Crystalline Sword=0 |Cuckoo Clock=40 |Cucumber=3 |Cultish Mask=0 |Cultish Robe=0 |Cultish Symbol=0 |Cup=2 |Cup (Dwarven)=0 |Cup (Pirate)=0 |Cup of Molten Gold=0 |Cure Poison Rune (Item)=65 |Cursed Shoulder Spikes=0 |Cyan Crystal Fragment=0 |Cyclops Toe=0 |Cyclops Trophy=0 |Dagger=5 |Damaged Helmet=0 |Damaged Logbook=40000 |Damaged Steel Helmet=0 |Daramanian Axe=0 |Daramanian Mace=500 |Daramanian Waraxe=0 |Dark Armor=1500 |Dark Essence=17000 |Dark Helmet=1000 |Dark Lord's Cape=0 |Dark Mushroom=0 |Dark Rosary=0 |Dark Shield=0 |Dark Trinity Mace=0 |Deadeye Devious' Eye Patch=0 |Death Ring=0 |Deathstrike's Snippet=0 |Decorated Cake=0 |Decorative Ribbon=0 |Deed of Ownership=1000 |Deep Crystal=13000 |Deepling Axe=0 |Deepling Backpack=0 |Deepling Breaktime Snack=0 |Deepling Claw=0 |Deepling Filet=0 |Deepling Guard Belt Buckle=0 |Deepling Ridge=0 |Deepling Scales=0 |Deepling Squelcher=0 |Deepling Staff=0 |Deepling Warts=0 |Deeptags=0 |Deer Trophy=0 |Delany's Golden Bug Trophy=0 |Delicate Vase=0 |Demon Armor=0 |Demon Backpack=1000 |Demon Dust=0 |Demon Helmet=0 |Demon Horn=0 |Demon Infant=0 |Demon Legs=0 |Demon Shield=0 |Demon Trophy=0 |Demonbone=0 |Demonbone Amulet=0 |Demonic Candy Ball=0 |Demonic Essence=0 |Demonic Finger=0 |Demonic Skeletal Hand=0 |Demonrage Sword=0 |Demonwing Axe=0 |Depth Calcei=0 |Depth Galea=0 |Depth Lorica=0 |Depth Ocrea=0 |Depth Scutum=0 |Desintegrate Rune=26 |Destroy Field Rune=15 |Devil Helmet=0 |Diamond Sceptre=0 |Diapason=0 |Dice=100 |Didgeridoo=5000 |Dirty Cape=0 |Dirty Fur=0 |Dirty Turban=0 |Disguise Kit (Amazon)=0 |Disguise Kit (Dwarf)=0 |Disgusting Trophy=0 |Divine Plate=0 |Djinn Blade=0 |Djinn's Lamp=0 |Document=12 |Document (Certificate)=0 |Document of the Follower=0 |Document of the Leader=0 |Document of the Officer=0 |Dog Collar=0 |Doll=0 |Doll (Dread)=0 |Double Axe=0 |Doublet=16 |Downy Feather=0 |Drachaku=0 |Dracola's Eye=0 |Dracoyle Statue=0 |Dragha's Spellbook=16000 |Dragon Backpack=200 |Dragon Claw=0 |Dragon Eye=0 |Dragon Goblet=0 |Dragon Ham=25 |Dragon Hammer=0 |Dragon Lance=0 |Dragon Lord Trophy=0 |Dragon Necklace=1000 |Dragon Priest's Wandtip=0 |Dragon Robe=0 |Dragon Scale Boots=0 |Dragon Scale Helmet=0 |Dragon Scale Legs=0 |Dragon Scale Mail=0 |Dragon Shield=0 |Dragon Slayer=0 |Dragon Statue (Item)=0 |Dragon Tapestry=80 |Dragon Throne=0 |Dragon's Tail=0 |Dragonbone Staff=0 |Dragonfetish=0 |Dragonfruit=5 |Draken Boots=0 |Draken Doll=0 |Draken Sulphur=0 |Draken Trophy=0 |Draken Wristbands=0 |Drakinata=0 |Draptor Scales=0 |Drawer Kit=18 |Drawers=18 |Dread Doll=0 |Dreaded Cleaver=0 |Dresser=25 |Dresser Kit=25 |Drill Bolt=12 |Drum=140 |Dry Piece of Wood=0 |Dubious Piece of Cloth=0 |Dung Ball=0 |Dung Ball (Quest)=0 |Durin the Almighty Doll=0 |Dwarven Armor=0 |Dwarven Axe=0 |Dwarven Beard=0 |Dwarven Helmet=0 |Dwarven Legs=0 |Dwarven Pickaxe=0 |Dwarven Ring=2000 |Dwarven Shield=500 |Eagle Shield=0 |Earth Arrow=5 |Earth Barbarian Axe=0 |Earth Blacksteel Sword=0 |Earth Clerical Mace=0 |Earth Cranial Basher=0 |Earth Crystal Mace=0 |Earth Dragon Slayer=0 |Earth Headchopper=0 |Earth Heroic Axe=0 |Earth Knight Axe=0 |Earth Mystic Blade=0 |Earth Orcish Maul=0 |Earth Relic Sword=0 |Earth Spike Sword=0 |Earth War Axe=0 |Earth War Hammer=0 |Earthborn Titan Armor=0 |Easily Inflammable Sulphur=0 |Eclesius' Sandals=0 |Ectoplasm Container=750 |Ectoplasmic Sushi=0 |Edged Mirror=40 |Egg=2 |Egg of the Many=0 |Elane's Crossbow=0 |Elder Bonelord Tentacle=0 |Elemental Crystal=8000 |Elemental Spikes=0 |Elethriel's Elemental Bow=0 |Elite Draken Helmet=0 |Elite Draken Mail=0 |Elven Amulet=500 |Elven Astral Observer=0 |Elven Brooch=0 |Elven Legs=0 |Elven Mail=0 |Elven Poetry Book=0 |Elven Scouting Glass=0 |Elven Trophy=0 |Elven Vase=0 |Elvenhair Rope=0 |Elvish Bow=0 |Elvish Talisman=0 |Emerald Bangle=0 |Emerald Sword=0 |Emergency Kit=0 |Empty Beer Bottle=600 |Empty Flower Pot=250 |Empty Goldfish Bowl=50 |Empty Potion Flask (Large)=0 |Empty Potion Flask (Medium)=0 |Empty Potion Flask (Small)=0 |Enchanted Chicken Wing=0 |Enchanted Spear=0 |Enchanted Staff=0 |Energy Barbarian Axe=0 |Energy Blacksteel Sword=0 |Energy Bomb Rune=162 |Energy Clerical Mace=0 |Energy Cranial Basher=0 |Energy Crystal Mace=0 |Energy Dragon Slayer=0 |Energy Field Rune=38 |Energy Headchopper=0 |Energy Heroic Axe=0 |Energy Knight Axe=0 |Energy Mystic Blade=0 |Energy Net=0 |Energy Orcish Maul=0 |Energy Relic Sword=0 |Energy Ring=2000 |Energy Soil=0 |Energy Spike Sword=0 |Energy Wall Rune=85 |Energy War Axe=0 |Energy War Hammer=0 |Engraved Wedding Ring=0 |Enigmatic Voodoo Skull=0 |Envelope from the Wizards=0 |Envenomed Arrow=12 |Epaminondas Doll=0 |Epee=0 |Essence of a Bad Dream=0 |Eternal Flames=0 |Ethno Coat=750 |Evilina=0 |Ewer=0 |Executioner=0 |Exotic Flowers=300 |Expedition Backpack=100 |Expedition Bag=50 |Exploding Cookie=100 |Explorer Brooch=0 |Explosion Rune=31 |Exquisite Silk=4000 |Exquisite Wood=4000 |Eye Patch=0 |Eye of Corruption=0 |Eye of a Deepling=0 |Eye of a Weeper=0 |Faded Last Will=600 |Fake Dwarven Beard=0 |Fake Rabbit's Foot=0 |Faked Label=0 |Family Brooch=1000 |Family Brooch (Dwarven Family)=0 |Fan Club Membership Card=10000 |Fan Doll of King Tibianus=0 |Fan Doll of Queen Eloise=0 |Fanfare=0 |Farmer's Avenger=0 |Fat Green Book=0 |Feather Headdress=0 |Fern=24 |Ferumbras Doll=0 |Ferumbras' Hat=0 |Fiery Barbarian Axe=0 |Fiery Blacksteel Sword=0 |Fiery Clerical Mace=0 |Fiery Cranial Basher=0 |Fiery Crystal Mace=0 |Fiery Dragon Slayer=0 |Fiery Headchopper=0 |Fiery Heart=0 |Fiery Heroic Axe=0 |Fiery Knight Axe=0 |Fiery Mystic Blade=0 |Fiery Orcish Maul=0 |Fiery Rainbow Shield=0 |Fiery Relic Sword=0 |Fiery Spike Sword=0 |Fiery War Axe=0 |Fiery War Hammer=0 |File AH-X17L89=0 |Filled Carrying Device=1000 |Filled Jalapeño Peppers=0 |Fine Sulphur=0 |Fine Vase=1000 |Fire Axe=0 |Fire Bomb Rune=117 |Fire Bug=100 |Fire Field Rune=28 |Fire Mushroom=0 |Fire Sword=0 |Fire Wall Rune=61 |Fireball Rune=30 |Fireborn Giant Armor=0 |Firewalker Boots=0 |Fireworks Rocket=50 |Firlefanz=0 |Fish=5 |Fish Fin=0 |Fish Flakes=0 |Fish Tail=0 |Fishbone=0 |Fishing Rod=150 |Fishnapped Goldfish=7000 |Fist on a Stick=0 |Flaming Arrow=5 |Flash Arrow=5 |Flask of Chitin Dissolver=150 |Flask of Crown Polisher=700 |Flask of Dissolved Chitin=150 |Flask of Embalming Fluid=0 |Flask of Extra Greasy Oil=1000 |Flask of Plant Poison=0 |Flask of Poison=1000 |Flask of Rust Remover=50 |Flask of Warrior's Sweat=0 |Flask of Wasp Poison=0 |Flask with Beaver Bait=100 |Flask with Paint=0 |Flawless Ice Crystal=0 |Fleshy Bone=0 |Flexible Dragon Scale=4000 |Flintstone=0 |Flour=0 |Flower Bouquet=20 |Flower Bowl=6 |Flower Dress=0 |Flower Pot=0 |Flower Wreath=0 |Focus Cape=0 |Food Matrix Crystal=0 |Football=111 |Fork=10 |Formula for a Memory Potion=5000 |Four-Leaf Clover=0 |Foxtail=0 |Fresh Mushroom Beer=10 |Friendship Amulet=0 |Frost Charm=0 |Frost Giant Pelt=0 |Frostbite Herb=0 |Frosty Ear of a Troll=0 |Frosty Heart=0 |Frozen Heart=0 |Frozen Plate=0 |Frozen Starlight=0 |Fruit Juice=52 |Full Helmet of the Ancients=0 |Funeral Urn=6000 |Fur Backpack=20 |Fur Bag=5 |Fur Boots=0 |Fur Cap=0 |Furniture Package=0 |Furry Club=0 |Gamemaster Doll=0 |Garlic Necklace=100 |Gauze Bandage=0 |Gear Crystal=0 |Gear Wheel=0 |Gem Holder=0 |Gemmed Book=0 |Gemmed Lamp=0 |Gemmed Lamp (Fa'hradin's)=5000 |Geomancer's Robe=0 |Geomancer's Staff=0 |Ghastly Dragon Head=0 |Ghost Charm=20000 |Ghost Duster=0 |Ghost Residue=0 |Ghost's Tear=50000 |Ghostly Tissue=0 |Ghoul Snack=0 |Giant Ape's Hair=24000 |Giant Crab Pincer=0 |Giant Eye=0 |Giant Screwdriver=0 |Giant Shimmering Pearl=0 |Giant Shrimp=0 |Giant Smithhammer=0 |Giant Sword=0 |Gill Coat=0 |Gill Gugel=0 |Gill Legs=0 |Gill Necklace=0 |Gingerbread Recipe=0 |Gingerbreadman=0 |Girl's Dress=0 |Girlish Hair Decoration=0 |Glacial Rod=0 |Glacier Amulet=0 |Glacier Kilt=0 |Glacier Mask=0 |Glacier Robe=0 |Glacier Shoes=0 |Gland=0 |Glimmering Soil=0 |Glob of Acid Slime=0 |Glob of Grease=0 |Glob of Mercury=0 |Glob of Tar=0 |Globe=50 |Globe Kit=50 |Glorious Axe=0 |Glow Wine=0 |Glowing Mushroom=0 |Glutton's Mace=0 |Gnomevil's Hat=0 |Gnomish Crystal Package=1000 |Gnomish Extraction Crystal=50 |Gnomish Repair Crystal=50 |Gnomish Spore Gatherer=50 |Gnomish Supply Package=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type CA1=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type CA2=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type CB=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type MA1=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type MA2=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type MB=0 |Goat Grass=0 |Goblin Ear=0 |Goblin Statue=50 |Goblin Statue Kit=50 |God Flowers=5 |Gold Coin=1 |Gold Ingot=0 |Gold Medal=0 |Gold Nugget=0 |Gold Ring=0 |Golden Amulet=6600 |Golden Armor=0 |Golden Backpack=10 |Golden Bag=4 |Golden Boots=0 |Golden Can of Oil=0 |Golden Fafnar Trophy=0 |Golden Falcon=0 |Golden Figurine=0 |Golden Fir Cone=0 |Golden Goblet=5000 |Golden Goblet (15th Anniversary)=0 |Golden Helmet=0 |Golden Hyena Pendant=0 |Golden Key=0 |Golden Legs=0 |Golden Mug=0 |Golden Newspaper=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Animate Dead)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Avalanche)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Chameleon)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Desintegrate)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Destroy Field)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Energy Bomb)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Energy Wall)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Explosion)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Fire Bomb)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Fire Field)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Fireball)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Great Fireball)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Heavy Magic Missile)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Holy Missile)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Icicle)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Light Magic Missile)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Magic Wall)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Paralyze)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Poison Bomb)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Soulfire)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Sudden Death)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Thunderstorm)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Ultimate Healing)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Wild Growth)=0 |Golden Scorpion Pendant=0 |Golden Sickle=0 |Golden Trophy of Excellence=0 |Golden Warrior Trophy=0 |Goldfish Bowl=0 |Goldfish Bowl (Empty)=50 |Goldfish Bowl (With Fish)=0 |Golem Blueprint=13500 |Golem Disassembler=0 |Golem Head=25000 |Golem Part=0 |Golem Wrench=0 |Gooey Mass=0 |Gooey Substance=150 |Grapes=3 |Grasshopper Legs=0 |Grave Flower=0 |Great Axe=0 |Great Fireball Rune=45 |Great Health Potion=190 |Great Mana Potion=120 |Great Shield=0 |Great Spirit Potion=190 |Green Backpack=20 |Green Bag=4 |Green Balloon=0 |Green Balloons=0 |Green Bed Kit=80 |Green Book=0 |Green Christmas Bundle=80 |Green Crystal Fragment=0 |Green Crystal Shard=0 |Green Crystal Splinter=0 |Green Cushioned Chair=40 |Green Cushioned Chair Kit=40 |Green Dragon Leather=0 |Green Dragon Scale=0 |Green Flask=0 |Green Gem=0 |Green Mushroom=0 |Green Perch=0 |Green Piece of Cloth=0 |Green Pillow=25 |Green Power Core=0 |Green Tapestry=25 |Green Tome=0 |Green Tunic=25 |Greenwood Coat=0 |Greeting Card=30 |Grey Backpack=10 |Grey Bag=4 |Grey Small Book=15 |Grey Tome=0 |Griffin Shield=0 |Griffinclaw Container=0 |Grodrik's Favourite Axe=0 |Guardian Axe=0 |Guardian Boots=0 |Guardian Halberd=0 |Guardian Shield=0 |Hailstorm Rod=15000 |Hair of a Banshee=0 |Halberd=0 |Half-Digested Piece of Meat=0 |Half-Eaten Brain=0 |Hallowed Axe=1020 |Ham=5 |Hammer=80 |Hammer of Prophecy=0 |Hammer of Wrath=0 |Hand Axe=8 |Hand Puppets=0 |Handcrafted Ribbon=0 |Hardened Bone=0 |Harness=0 |Harp=50 |Harp Kit=50 |Hat for Eclesius (Dark)=0 |Hat for Eclesius (Pink)=0 |Hat for Eclesius (Wooden)=0 |Hat of the Mad=0 |Hatchet=0 |Haunch of Boar=0 |Haunted Blade=0 |Haunted Piece of Wood=0 |Havoc Blade=0 |Head of Abyssador=0 |Head of Deathstrike=0 |Head of Gnomevil=0 |Head of the Deathstrike=0 |Headache Pill=350 |Headchopper=0 |Health Potion=45 |Heart Backpack=500 |Heart Pillow=30 |Heart of the Sea=0 |Heated Worm Punisher=0 |Heaven Blossom=0 |Heavily Bound Book=0 |Heavy Ball=123 |Heavy Mace=0 |Heavy Machete=0 |Heavy Magic Missile Rune=12 |Heavy Medal=0 |Heavy Metal T-Shirt=0 |Heavy Package=0 |Heavy Stone=0 |Heavy Trident=0 |Hellforged Axe=0 |Hellhound Slobber=0 |Hellspawn Tail=0 |Helmet Adornment=0 |Helmet Ornament=0 |Helmet Piece=0 |Helmet of Nature=0 |Helmet of Ultimate Terror=0 |Helmet of the Ancients=0 |Helmet of the Deep=5000 |Hero's Medal=0 |Heroic Axe=0 |Hibiscus Dress=0 |Hideous Chunk=0 |Hieroglyph Banner=0 |High Guard Flag=0 |High Guard Shoulderplates=0 |Hive Bow=0 |Hive Scythe=0 |Hoe=15 |Hollow Stampor Hoof=0 |Holy Falcon=0 |Holy Icon=0 |Holy Missile Rune=16 |Holy Orchid=0 |Holy Scarab=0 |Holy Soil=0 |Honey Flower=5 |Honeycomb=0 |Hook=0 |Horn of Sundering=0 |Horned Helmet=0 |Horseman Helmet=0 |Huge Chunk of Crude Iron=0 |Humongous Chunk=0 |Hunter's Quiver=0 |Hunting Horn=0 |Hunting Spear=0 |Hydra Egg=0 |Hydra Head=0 |Hydra Tongue=100 |Hydra Tongue Salad=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Blue-Barian)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Chilly Cherry)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Crispy Chocolate Chips)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Mellow Melon)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Sweet Strawberry)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Velvet Vanilla)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Venorean Dream)=10 |Ice Cube=0 |Ice Flower Seeds=0 |Ice Mammoth=0 |Ice Pick=0 |Ice Rapier=5000 |Iced Soil=0 |Icicle (Item)=0 |Icicle Rune=30 |Icy Barbarian Axe=0 |Icy Blacksteel Sword=0 |Icy Clerical Mace=0 |Icy Cranial Basher=0 |Icy Crystal Mace=0 |Icy Dragon Slayer=0 |Icy Headchopper=0 |Icy Heroic Axe=0 |Icy Knight Axe=0 |Icy Mystic Blade=0 |Icy Orcish Maul=0 |Icy Rainbow Shield=0 |Icy Relic Sword=0 |Icy Spike Sword=0 |Icy War Axe=0 |Icy War Hammer=0 |Imortus=0 |Impaler=0 |Impward=0 |Incredible Mumpiz Slayer=0 |Indoor Plant=8 |Indoor Plant Kit=8 |Infernal Bolt=0 |Inkwell=10 |Intelligence Reports=0 |Intense Healing Rune (Item)=95 |Interdimensional Potion=0 |Invitation=0 |Iron Hammer=0 |Iron Helmet=390 |Iron Loadstone=0 |Iron Ore=0 |Ivory Chair=25 |Jacket=12 |Jade Hammer=0 |Jade Hat=0 |Jagged Sword=500 |Jalapeño Pepper=2 |Jaul's Pearl=0 |Jean Pierre's Cookbook I=0 |Jean Pierre's Cookbook II=0 |Jerom's Family Necklace=0 |Jester Doll=0 |Jester Hat=0 |Jester Staff=0 |Jewel Case=0 |Jewel Case (Nomad)=0 |Jewelled Backpack=0 |Jewelled Belt=0 |Jug=10 |Jug (Ants)=0 |Jug of Embalming Fluid=200 |Juice Squeezer=100 |Julius' Map=25000 |Katana=0 |Key (Prison Cells)=0 |Key of Numerous Locks=0 |Key to the Drowned Library=0 |Kitchen Knife=10 |Knife=0 |Knight Armor=0 |Knight Axe=0 |Knight Legs=0 |Knight Statue Kit=50 |Kollos Shell=0 |Kongra's Shoulderpad=0 |Koshei's Ancient Amulet=0 |Krimhorn Helmet=0 |Label=1 |Lamp=8 |Lancer Beetle Shell=0 |Large Amphora=50 |Large Amphora Kit=50 |Large Trunk=10 |Larvae=0 |Laurel Wreath=0 |Lavos Armor=0 |Leaf Basket=0 |Leaf Legs=0 |Leather Armor=35 |Leather Boots=10 |Leather Helmet=12 |Leather Legs=10 |Leather Whip=0 |Left Horn=0 |Legion Helmet=0 |Legionnaire Flags=0 |Legs of Gnomevil=0 |Lemon=3 |Lemonade=2 |Leopard Armor=0 |Letter=5 |Letter (Dorian)=0 |Letter (Treasure of Captain Iglue)=0 |Letter from the Wizards=0 |Letter to Chantalle=0 |Letter to Eremo=0 |Letter to Markwin=8000 |Letterbag=8000 |Leviathan's Amulet=0 |Lich Staff=0 |Life Crystal=0 |Life Ring=900 |Lifefluid=0 |Light Mace=0 |Light Magic Missile Rune=4 |Light Shovel=0 |Lightning Boots=0 |Lightning Headband=0 |Lightning Legs=0 |Lightning Pendant=0 |Lightning Robe=0 |Lion Trophy=0 |Lion's Mane=0 |Little Pig=150 |Lizard Essence=0 |Lizard Leather=0 |Lizard Scale=0 |Lizard Trophy=0 |Lizard Weapon Rack=500 |Lock Pick=50 |Locker=30 |Locker Kit=30 |Lonely Crystal=0 |Longsword=160 |Lottery Ticket=0 |Love Potion=0 |Lucky Clover Amulet=0 |Ludicrous Piece of Cloth=0 |Luminous Orb=0 |Luminous Piece of Cloth=0 |Lump of Cake Dough=0 |Lump of Chocolate Dough=0 |Lump of Clay=1000 |Lump of Dirt=0 |Lump of Dough=0 |Lump of Earth=0 |Lunar Staff=0 |Lute=195 |Lyre=120 |Mace=90 |Machete=35 |Machine Crate=8500 |Mage Hat=150 |Mage's Cap=0 |Magic Crystal=4000 |Magic Light Wand=120 |Magic Longsword=0 |Magic Plate Armor=0 |Magic Sulphur=0 |Magic Sword=0 |Magic Wall Rune=116 |Magical Key=0 |Magical Measurement Device=0 |Magical Oil=0 |Magical Torch=0 |Magical Watch=0 |Magician Hat=0 |Magician's Robe=450 |Magma Amulet=0 |Magma Boots=0 |Magma Clump=0 |Magma Coat=0 |Magma Legs=0 |Magma Monocle=0 |Mago Mechanic Core=13000 |Majestic Shield=0 |Major Crystalline Token=0 |Mammoth Fur Cape=0 |Mammoth Fur Shorts=0 |Mammoth Tusk=0 |Mammoth Whopper=0 |Mana Potion=50 |Manafluid=0 |Mandrake=0 |Mango=8 |Mantassin Tail=0 |Map (Brown)=0 |Map (Colour)=0 |Map to the Unknown=650 |Marble Statue=0 |Marked Crate=0 |Marlin=0 |Marlin Trophy=0 |Master Archer's Armor=0 |Mastermind Potion=0 |Mastermind Shield=0 |Masterpiece of a Gozzler=0 |Masterpiece of a Muse=0 |Mathmaster Shield=0 |Matrix Crystal=0 |Maxilla=0 |Maxilla Maximus=0 |Mead=5 |Mead Horn=0 |Meandi=0 |Meat=3 |Meat Shield=0 |Meaty Vortex=0 |Mechanical Fish=0 |Mechanical Fishing Rod=0 |Medal of Honour=0 |Medicine Pouch=0 |Medusa Shield=0 |Medusa Skull=0 |Melon=8 |Memory Crystal=500 |Memory Stone=3000 |Mercenary Sword=0 |Message in a Bottle=0 |Metal Fitting=500 |Metal Spike=0 |Midnight Shard=0 |Might Ring=5000 |Mighty Helm of Green Sparks=0 |Milk=4 |Mind Stone=0 |Mini Mummy=0 |Miniature House=0 |Mining Helmet=0 |Mining Helmet (Budrik)=0 |Minor Crystalline Token=0 |Minotaur Backpack=200 |Minotaur Horn=0 |Minotaur Leather=0 |Minotaur Statue=50 |Minotaur Statue Kit=50 |Minotaur Trophy=0 |Miraculum=0 |Mirror=0 |Model Ship=0 |Modified Crossbow=0 |Molten Plate=0 |Molten Wax=0 |Monkey Statue (No Hearing)=65 |Monkey Statue (No Seeing)=65 |Monkey Statue (No Speaking)=65 |Monks Diary=3000 |Moon Backpack=0 |Moon Flower=0 |Moonlight Rod=1000 |Morgaroth's Heart=0 |Morik's Helmet=8000 |Morning Star=430 |Mother Soil=0 |Mouldy Cheese=0 |Mr. Punish's Handcuffs=0 |Muck Remover=0 |Muck Rod=0 |Mucus Plug=0 |Mud=0 |Mug=4 |Mummy Disguise=0 |Mushroom Beer=10 |Mushroom Pie=150 |Mushroom Spores=0 |Music Box=0 |Music Box (Summer Update)=0 |Music Box (TibiaSpace)=0 |Music Sheet=0 |Musician's Bow=0 |Mutated Bat Ear=0 |Mutated Flesh=0 |Mutated Rat Tail=0 |Mycological Bow=0 |Mycological Mace=0 |Mysterious Fetish=0 |Mysterious Package=0 |Mysterious Voodoo Skull=0 |Mystic Blade=0 |Mystic Root=4000 |Mystic Turban=0 |Mystical Hourglass=0 |Mythril Axe=0 |Naginata=0 |Nail=0 |Native Armor=0 |Natural Soil=0 |Nature Magic Spellbook=0 |Nautical Map=5250 |Necklace of the Deep=0 |Necromancer Shield=0 |Necromantic Robe=0 |Necrotic Rod=5000 |Net=0 |Nettle Blossom=0 |Nettle Spit=0 |Neutral Matter=0 |Nightmare Blade=0 |Nightmare Doll=0 |Nightmare Shield=0 |Nilsor's Waterskin=25 |Noble Armor=8000 |Noble Axe=0 |Noble Turban=0 |Nomad Parchment=0 |Norse Shield=0 |Norseman Doll=0 |Northern Fishburger=0 |Northern Pike=0 |Northern Star=0 |Northwind Rod=7500 |Nose Ring=0 |Note=0 |Note from the Thieves Guild=0 |Notes and Coordinates=0 |O Tic-Tac-Toe Token=0 |Obsidian Knife=0 |Obsidian Lance=3000 |Obsidian Truncheon=0 |Obujos' Shell=0 |Obvious Piece of Cloth=0 |Oceanborn Leviathan Armor=0 |Odd Hat=0 |Oil=20 |Oil Lamp=0 |Old Cape=0 |Old Encrypted Text=0 |Old Iron=4000 |Old Parchment=0 |Old Piece of Paper=0 |Old Power Core=13000 |Old Radio=0 |Old Twig=0 |Old and Used Backpack=0 |Ominous Piece of Cloth=0 |Onion=2 |Onyx Arrow=7 |Onyx Flail=0 |Oracle Figurine=100 |Orange=5 |Orange Backpack=20 |Orange Bag=5 |Orange Book=0 |Orange Key=0 |Orange Mushroom=0 |Orange Star=50 |Orange Tapestry=25 |Orb=0 |Orc Leather=0 |Orc Tooth=0 |Orc Trophy=0 |Orc Tusk=0 |Orc's Jaw Shredder=0 |Orcish Axe=0 |Orcish Gear=0 |Orcish Maul=0 |Orichalcum Pearl=80 |Ornamented Ankh=0 |Ornamented Axe=0 |Ornamented Brooch=0 |Ornamented Shield=0 |Ornate Chestplate=0 |Ornate Crossbow=0 |Ornate Legs=0 |Ornate Mace=0 |Ornate Shield=0 |Orshabaal's Brain=0 |Oval Mirror=40 |Oven=80 |Oven Kit=80 |Oven Spatula=12 |Overcharged Goldstack=0 |Package of Potions=0 |Painting of a Gozzler=0 |Painting of a Muse=0 |Pair of Earmuffs=0 |Pair of Soft Boots=0 |Paladin Armor=0 |Pan=20 |Panda Teddy=0 |Panpipes=0 |Panther Head=0 |Panther Paw=0 |Paper=0 |Paralyze Rune=700 |Parcel=10 |Parcel (Watchtower)=0 |Parchment (Deathlist)=0 |Parchment (Gnomes)=0 |Parchment (Grey)=8 |Parchment (Poetry)=0 |Parchment (White)=0 |Parchment (Yellow)=8 |Part of a Jester Doll (Left Arm)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Left Leg)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Right Arm)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Right Leg)=0 |Party Cake=0 |Party Hat=600 |Party Lampions=0 |Party Lampions (Green)=0 |Party Lampions (Red)=0 |Party Trumpet=80 |Party Wall Snake=0 |Party Wall Tinsel=0 |Patched Boots=0 |Paw Amulet=0 |Peanut=0 |Pear=4 |Peas=2 |Peg Leg=0 |Pelvis Bone=0 |Pendulum Clock=75 |Pendulum Clock Kit=75 |Perfect Behemoth Fang=0 |Pet Pig=0 |Petrified Scream=0 |Pharaoh Banner=0 |Pharaoh Sword=0 |Phoenix Charm=0 |Phoenix Egg=0 |Phoenix Shield=0 |Phoenix Statue=0 |Piano=200 |Piano Kit=200 |Pick=50 |Picture (Landscape)=50 |Picture (Mina Losa)=0 |Picture (Portrait)=50 |Picture (Still Life)=50 |Piece of Archer Armor=0 |Piece of Broken Amulet=0 |Piece of Cactus=0 |Piece of Crocodile Leather=0 |Piece of Dead Brain=0 |Piece of Decay Paper=0 |Piece of Draconian Steel=0 |Piece of Hell Steel=0 |Piece of Hellfire Armor=0 |Piece of Iron=0 |Piece of Marble Rock=0 |Piece of Massacre's Shell=0 |Piece of Royal Satin=200 |Piece of Royal Steel=0 |Piece of Scarab Shell=0 |Piece of Warrior Armor=0 |Piercing Bolt=5 |Pig Foot=0 |Pigeon Trophy=0 |Piggy Bank=0 |Pile of Bones=0 |Pile of Grave Earth=0 |Pillow=25 |Pineapple=12 |Pirate Backpack=0 |Pirate Bag=0 |Pirate Boots=0 |Pirate Hat=0 |Pirate Knee Breeches=0 |Pirate Shirt=0 |Pirate Tapestry=40 |Pirate Treasure Map=0 |Pirate Voodoo Doll=0 |Pirates Surprise=0 |Pitchfork=25 |Plague Bell=0 |Plague Mask=0 |Plans for a Strange Device=1000 |Plate=6 |Plate Armor=1200 |Plate Legs=0 |Plate Shield=125 |Platinum Amulet=0 |Platinum Coin=100 |Plum=3 |Poem Scroll=200 |Poet's Fencing Quill=0 |Pointed Rabbitslayer=0 |Poison Arrow=0 |Poison Bomb Rune=85 |Poison Dagger=0 |Poison Field Rune=21 |Poison Spider Shell=0 |Poison Wall Rune=52 |Poisonous Slime=0 |Polar Bear Paw=0 |Post Horn=0 |Post Officer's Hat=0 |Pot=30 |Pot of Blackjack=0 |Potato=4 |Potted Flower=5 |Powder Herb=0 |Power Bolt=7 |Power Ring=100 |Precious Necklace=5000 |Premium Scroll=100000 |Prepared Bucket=0 |Present=10 |Present (Explosive)=199 |Present (Postman)=16000 |Pretty Clay Statue=0 |Prismatic Armor=0 |Prismatic Bolt=20 |Prismatic Boots=0 |Prismatic Helmet=0 |Prismatic Legs=0 |Prismatic Necklace=0 |Prismatic Ring=0 |Prismatic Shield=0 |Prison Cell Key=0 |Protection Amulet=700 |Protective Charm=0 |Pulverized Ore=0 |Pumpkin=10 |Pumpkinhead=0 |Pure Energy=0 |Purple Backpack=20 |Purple Bag=5 |Purple Kiss Blossom=0 |Purple Robe=0 |Purple Tapestry=25 |Purple Tome=0 |Quara Bone=0 |Quara Eye=0 |Quara Pincers=0 |Quara Tentacle=0 |Queen's Sceptre=0 |Rabbit's Foot=0 |Rabbit's Foot Lucky Charm=0 |Ragnir Helmet=0 |Rainbow Shield=0 |Rainbow Trout=0 |Rake=20 |Ranger Legs=0 |Ranger's Cloak=550 |Rapier=15 |Rare Crystal=1000 |Raspberry=1 |Ravager's Axe=0 |Raven Herb=0 |Ravenwing=0 |Reagent Flask=200 |Reaper's Axe=0 |Red Apple=3 |Red Backpack=20 |Red Bag=5 |Red Balloon=0 |Red Balloons=0 |Red Bed Kit=80 |Red Christmas Bundle=70 |Red Christmas Garland=25 |Red Crystal Fragment=0 |Red Cushioned Chair=40 |Red Cushioned Chair Kit=40 |Red Dragon Leather=0 |Red Dragon Scale=0 |Red Gem=0 |Red Lantern=0 |Red Mushroom=12 |Red Piece of Cloth=0 |Red Pillow=25 |Red Power Core=0 |Red Robe=0 |Red Rose=11 |Red Square Book=0 |Red Tapestry=25 |Red Teleport Crystal=0 |Red Tome=0 |Red Tunic=0 |Reins=0 |Relic Sword=0 |Remains of a Fish=0 |Replica of the Sceptre=0 |Rerun's Ring=0 |Research Notes=0 |Resonance Crystal=0 |Reward Box=0 |Rice Ball=0 |Right Horn=0 |Ring (Rerun)=0 |Ring of Healing=2000 |Ring of Wishes=0 |Ring of the Sky=0 |Ripper Lance=0 |Roasted Dragon Wings=0 |Robe of the Ice Queen=0 |Robe of the Underworld=0 |Roc Feather=0 |Rocking Chair=25 |Rocking Chair Kit=25 |Rocking Horse=30 |Rocking Horse Kit=30 |Roll=2 |Rolling Pin=12 |Rolling Pin (Rookgaard)=0 |Ron the Ripper's Sabre=0 |Rope=50 |Rope Belt=0 |Rose Shield=0 |Rotten Heart of a Tree=0 |Rotten Meat=0 |Rotten Piece of Cloth=0 |Rotten Witches Cauldron Seed=0 |Rotworm Stew=0 |Rough Clay Statue=0 |Rough Marble Statue=0 |Round Blue Pillow=25 |Round Mirror=40 |Round Pillow=25 |Round Purple Pillow=25 |Round Red Pillow=25 |Round Table Kit=25 |Round Turquoise Pillow=25 |Royal Axe=0 |Royal Crossbow=0 |Royal Draken Mail=0 |Royal Fanfare=0 |Royal Helmet=0 |Royal Medal=0 |Royal Scale Robe=0 |Royal Spear=15 |Royal Tapestry=0 |Ruby Necklace=3560 |Rum=10 |Rum Flask=150 |Runed Sword=0 |Rusty Armor (Common)=0 |Rusty Armor (Rare)=0 |Rusty Armor (Semi-Rare)=0 |Rusty Legs (Common)=0 |Rusty Legs (Rare)=0 |Rusty Legs (Semi-Rare)=0 |Ruthless Axe=0 |Sabre=35 |Sabretooth=0 |Sack of Herbs=0 |Sacred Earth=1000 |Sacred Tree Amulet=0 |Safety Pin=0 |Sais=0 |Salamander Shield=0 |Salmon=4 |Sample of Sand Wasp Honey=200 |Sample of Venorean Spice=200 |Sandals=2 |Sandcrawler Shell=0 |Sandfish=0 |Santa Backpack=0 |Santa Doll=0 |Santa Hat=0 |Santa Teddy=0 |Sapphire Amulet=0 |Sapphire Hammer=0 |Saw=95 |Scale Armor=260 |Scale from a Frozen Dragon=0 |Scale of Corruption=0 |Scarab Amulet=0 |Scarab Cheese=100 |Scarab Coin=0 |Scarab Pincers=0 |Scarab Shield=0 |Scarf=15 |Scimitar=0 |Scorpion Sceptre=0 |Scorpion Tail=0 |Screaming Cherry=0 |Scribbled Sheet of Paper=0 |Scroll=5 |Scroll of Heroic Deeds=0 |Scum Bag=500 |Scythe=25 |Scythe Leg=0 |Scythe of the Reaper=0 |Sea Serpent Scale=0 |Sea Serpent Trophy=0 |Seashell Book (Blue)=0 |Seashell Book (Green)=0 |Seashell Book (Yellow)=0 |Secret Letter=0 |Sedge Hat=0 |Seeds=0 |Sentinel Shield=0 |Serpent Crest=0 |Serpent Sword=6000 |Shadow Herb=0 |Shadow Orb=12500 |Shadow Sceptre=0 |Shaggy Tail=0 |Shamanic Hood=0 |Shapechanger=0 |Shapeshifter Ring=0 |Shard=0 |Sheet of Tracing Paper=500 |Shield of Care=0 |Shield of Corruption=0 |Shield of Honour=0 |Shield of the White Knight=0 |Shimmer Ball=0 |Shimmer Bow=0 |Shimmer Glower=0 |Shimmer Rod=0 |Shimmer Swimmer=0 |Shimmer Sword=0 |Shimmer Wand=0 |Shiny Blade=0 |Shiny Stone=0 |Shiver Arrow=5 |Shockwave Amulet=0 |Short Sword=26 |Shovel=20 |Shrimp=0 |Sickle=7 |Signet Ring=15000 |Silkweaver Bow=0 |Silky Fur=0 |Silky Tapestry=80 |Silver Amulet=100 |Silver Brooch=0 |Silver Cup of Honour=0 |Silver Dagger=0 |Silver Fafnar Trophy=0 |Silver Goblet=3000 |Silver Key=0 |Silver Key (Private Room)=0 |Silver Mace=0 |Silver Medal=0 |Silver Necklace=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Animate Dead)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Avalanche)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Chameleon)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Desintegrate)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Destroy Field)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Energy Bomb)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Energy Wall)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Explosion)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Fire Bomb)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Fire Field)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Fireball)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Great Fireball)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Heavy Magic Missile)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Holy Missile)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Icicle)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Light Magic Missile)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Magic Wall)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Paralyze)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Poison Bomb)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Soulfire)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Sudden Death)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Thunderstorm)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Ultimate Healing)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Wild Growth)=0 |Silver Trophy of Excellence=0 |Silver Warrior Trophy=0 |Simon the Beggar's Favorite Staff=0 |Simple Dress=0 |Simple Fanfare=150 |Siramal's Golden Bug Trophy=0 |Skeleton (Item)=0 |Skeleton Decoration=0 |Skinning Knife=0 |Skull (Item)=0 |Skull Belt=0 |Skull Candle=0 |Skull Helmet=0 |Skull Staff=0 |Skull of Ratha=0 |Skull of a Caveman=0 |Skullcracker Armor=0 |Skullcrusher=0 |Skunk Tail=0 |Slime (Liquid)=12 |Slime Gobbler=0 |Slime Mould=0 |Sling Herb=0 |Slingshot=34000 |Slug Drug=0 |Small Amethyst=400 |Small Axe=0 |Small Bamboo Shelf=0 |Small Blue Pillow=20 |Small Diamond=600 |Small Emerald=500 |Small Enchanted Amethyst=0 |Small Enchanted Emerald=0 |Small Enchanted Ruby=0 |Small Enchanted Sapphire=0 |Small Flask of Eyedrops=0 |Small Golden Anchor=0 |Small Golden Taboret=0 |Small Green Pillow=20 |Small Health Potion=0 |Small Ice Statue (Bird)=50 |Small Ice Statue (Fish)=50 |Small Lamp=0 |Small Notebook=0 |Small Oil Lamp=0 |Small Orange Pillow=20 |Small Pillow=20 |Small Pitchfork=0 |Small Purple Pillow=20 |Small Red Pillow=20 |Small Round Table=25 |Small Ruby=500 |Small Sapphire=500 |Small Stone=0 |Small Table=20 |Small Table Kit=20 |Small Topaz=0 |Small Trunk=20 |Small Turquoise Pillow=20 |Small Whistle=0 |Small White Pillow=20 |Snake Destroyer=8000 |Snake God Trophy=0 |Snake God's Sceptre=0 |Snake God's Wristguard=0 |Snake Sceptre=0 |Snake Skin=0 |Snakebite Rod=500 |Sneaky Stabber of Eliteness=0 |Sniper Arrow=5 |Sniper Gloves=0 |Snowball=0 |Snowman Doll=0 |Snowman Package=0 |Sofa Chair=55 |Sofa Chair Kit=55 |Solar Axe=0 |Soldier Helmet=110 |Solitude Charm=0 |Some Golden Fruits=0 |Some Leaves=0 |Some Mushrooms=0 |Some Mushrooms (Brown)=0 |Some Special Leaves=0 |Some Wood=0 |Soul Contract=666 |Soul Net=150 |Soul Orb=0 |Soul Stone=0 |Souleater Trophy=0 |Soulfire Rune=46 |Spare Part=0 |Sparking Rainbow Shield=0 |Spear=9 |Special Flask=1000 |Special Flask (Vascalir)=0 |Special Polish=0 |Spectral Cloth=4000 |Spectral Dress=15000 |Spectral Stone=0 |Spellbook=150 |Spellbook (Alternative)=0 |Spellbook of Ancient Arcana=0 |Spellbook of Dark Mysteries=0 |Spellbook of Enlightenment=0 |Spellbook of Lost Souls=0 |Spellbook of Mind Control=0 |Spellbook of Vigilance=0 |Spellbook of Warding=0 |Spellscroll of Prophecies=0 |Spellsinger's Seal=0 |Spellwand=299 |Spellweaver's Robe=0 |Spider Fangs=0 |Spider Silk=0 |Spiderwebs=0 |Spidris Mandible=0 |Spike Sword=8000 |Spiked Iron Ball=0 |Spiked Squelcher=0 |Spirit Cage=0 |Spirit Cloak=1000 |Spirit Container=0 |Spiritual Charm=0 |Spitter Nose=0 |Spooky Blue Eye=0 |Spool of Yarn=0 |Spoon=10 |Spoon with a Ribbon=0 |Springsprout Rod=18000 |Sprocketwhip Cone=0 |Spy Report=0 |Square Table=25 |Square Table Kit=25 |Squeezing Gear of Girlpower=0 |Stabilizer=12500 |Staff=40 |Stalagmite Rune=12 |Stale Bread of Ancientness=0 |Stale Mushroom Beer=0 |Stamped Letter=0 |Stamped Parcel=0 |Stampor Horn=0 |Stampor Talons=0 |Standing Mirror=0 |Star Amulet=0 |Star Herb=21 |Star Ring=0 |Statue (Knight)=50 |Statue of Abyssador=0 |Statue of Deathstrike=0 |Statue of Devovorga=0 |Statue of Gnomevil=0 |Stealth Ring=5000 |Steel Axe=500 |Steel Boots=0 |Steel Helmet=580 |Steel Shield=240 |Stolen Golden Goblet=0 |Stone Herb=28 |Stone Nose=0 |Stone Shower Rune=37 |Stone Skin Amulet=5000 |Stone Wing=0 |Stone of Wisdom=0 |Stonecutter Axe=0 |Strand of Medusa Hair=0 |Strange Blue Powder=0 |Strange Helmet=0 |Strange Powder=5000 |Strange Powder (Hive)=150 |Strange Red Powder=0 |Strange Symbol=0 |Strange Talisman=100 |Strange Yellow Powder=0 |Strawberry=1 |Striker's Favourite Pillow=16000 |Striped Fur=0 |Strong Health Potion=100 |Strong Mana Potion=80 |Strong Sinew=4000 |Studded Armor=90 |Studded Club=0 |Studded Helmet=63 |Studded Legs=50 |Studded Shield=50 |Stuffed Bunny=0 |Stuffed Dragon=0 |Stuffed Toad=0 |Sudden Death Rune=108 |Sugar Oat=0 |Sulphurous Stone=0 |Summer Dress=0 |Surprise Bag (Blue)=0 |Surprise Bag (Red)=0 |Surprise Nest=0 |Surprise Package=0 |Suspicious Documents=0 |Suspicious Surprise Bag=0 |Swamp Grass=0 |Swamplair Armor=0 |Swarmer Antenna=0 |Swarmer Drum=200 |Sweet Mangonaise Elixir=0 |Sweet Smelling Bait=0 |Sweet and Sugary Substance=0 |Sword=85 |Sword Hilt=0 |Sword Ring=500 |Table Lamp=35 |Table Lamp Kit=35 |Tactical Map=0 |Tail of Abyssador=0 |Tail of Corruption=0 |Talon=0 |Tanjis' Sight=0 |Tapestry=25 |Tapestry of Honour=0 |Tarantula Egg=0 |Tarantula Trap=0 |Tarsal Arrow=6 |Tattered Piece of Robe=0 |Taurus Mace=0 |Tea=3 |Tear of Daraman=16000 |Technomancer Beard=5000 |Teddy Bear=0 |Teleport Crystal=150 |Telescope=70 |Telescope Kit=70 |Tempest Shield=0 |Templar Scytheblade=0 |Tentacle Piece=0 |Terra Amulet=0 |Terra Boots=0 |Terra Hood=0 |Terra Legs=0 |Terra Mantle=0 |Terra Rod=10000 |Terramite Eggs=0 |Terramite Legs=0 |Terramite Shell=0 |Terran Rainbow Shield=0 |Terrorbird Beak=0 |Thaian Sword=0 |The Alchemists' Formulas=8000 |The Avenger=0 |The Calamity=0 |The Carrot of Doom=0 |The Devileye=0 |The Dust of Arthei=40000 |The Dust of Boreth=20000 |The Dust of Lersatio=25000 |The Dust of Marziel=30000 |The Dwarven Emperor's Beard=0 |The Epic Wisdom=0 |The Epiphany=0 |The Famous Golden Bug=0 |The Famous Mina Losa Painting=0 |The Handmaiden's Protector=0 |The Head of a Jester Doll=0 |The Holy Tible=0 |The Imperor's Trident=0 |The Ironworker=0 |The Justice Seeker=0 |The Legs of Deathstrike=0 |The Lethal Lissy's Shirt=0 |The Mexcalibur=0 |The Plasmother's Remains=0 |The Rain Coat=0 |The Ring of the Count=10000 |The Shield Nevermourn=0 |The Stomper=0 |The Tail of the Keeper=0 |The Torso of Deathstrike=0 |The Torso of a Jester Doll=0 |The Witches' Grimoire=0 |Theodore Loveless' Key=0 |Thick Fur=0 |Thick Trunk=20 |Thorn=0 |Thorn Spitter=0 |Throwing Cake=0 |Throwing Knife=25 |Throwing Star=42 |Thunder Hammer=0 |Thunderstorm Rune=37 |TibiaHispano Emblem=0 |Tibiacity Encyclopedia=0 |Tibiora's Box=0 |Time Ring=2000 |Tin Key=0 |Titan Axe=0 |Tomato=3 |Tome of Knowledge=0 |Tonguefruit=0 |Torch=2 |Torn Book=0 |Torn Teddy=0 |Torso of Abyssador=0 |Torso of Gnomevil=0 |Tortoise Egg=0 |Tortoise Egg from Nargor=0 |Tortoise Shield=0 |Tower Shield=0 |Toxi Tulip Seed=0 |Toxic Tulip Seed=0 |Toy Mouse=16000 |Toy Spider=0 |Trades of Excellence Medal=0 |Trap=0 |Treasure Chest (Ornamented)=0 |Treasure Island Voodoo Doll=0 |Treasure Map=1000 |Treasure Map (Pirate)=0 |Tribal Crest=0 |Tribal Mask=0 |Troll Green=0 |Trollroot=0 |Trophy Stand=50 |Trophy of Jaul=0 |Trophy of Obujos=0 |Trophy of Tanjis=0 |Tropical Fried Terrorbird=0 |Trough=7 |Trough Kit=7 |Trousers of the Ancients=0 |True Heart of the Sea=0 |Trunk Kit=10 |Tulip=9 |Tunic=0 |Turtle Shell=0 |Tusk=0 |Tusk Chair=25 |Tusk Shield=0 |Tusk Table=25 |Twiceslicer=0 |Twigs=0 |Twin Axe=0 |Twin Hooks=1100 |Twin Sun Charm=0 |Two Handed Sword=950 |Ultimate Healing Rune (Item)=175 |Ultimate Health Potion=310 |Undead Heart=0 |Underworld Rod=22000 |Unholy Bone=0 |Unholy Book=0 |Unity Charm=0 |Universal Tool=550 |Unworked Sacred Wood=1000 |Urine=10 |Used Candelabrum=0 |Used Candlestick=0 |V-Belt=0 |Valentine's Cake=30 |Valentine's Card=5 |Valuable Vase=0 |Vampire Doll=0 |Vampire Dust=0 |Vampire Lord Token=0 |Vampire Shield=0 |Vampire Teeth=0 |Vampiric Crest=0 |Vase=3 |Veggie Casserole=0 |Vein of Ore=0 |Velvet Mantle=0 |Velvet Tapestry=0 |Very Noble-Looking Watch=500 |Very Old Piece of Paper=0 |Vial=8 |Vial of Elemental Water=0 |Viking Helmet=265 |Viking Shield=260 |Vile Axe=0 |Violet Crystal Shard=0 |Violet Gem=0 |Viper Star=0 |Voltage Armor=0 |Voluminous Piece of Cloth=0 |Voodoo Doll=0 |Voodoo Doll (King)=0 |Vortex Bolt=6 |Wailing Widow's Necklace=0 |Waldo's Post Horn=0 |Wall Mirror=0 |Walnut=0 |Wand of Cosmic Energy=10000 |Wand of Decay=5000 |Wand of Defiance=0 |Wand of Dimensions=0 |Wand of Draconia=7500 |Wand of Dragonbreath=1000 |Wand of Everblazing=0 |Wand of Inferno=15000 |Wand of Starstorm=18000 |Wand of Voodoo=22000 |Wand of Vortex=500 |War Axe=0 |War Crystal=0 |War Drum=1000 |War Hammer=10000 |War Horn=0 |War Wolf Skin=0 |Warlord Sword=0 |Warmaster's Wristguards=0 |Warrior Helmet=0 |Warrior's Axe=0 |Warrior's Shield=0 |Warsinger Bow=0 |Warwolf Fur=0 |Waspoid Claw=0 |Waspoid Wing=0 |Watch=20 |Water (Liquid)=1 |Water Pipe=40 |Water Pipe (Deluxe)=0 |Waterball=222 |Watering Can=50 |Waterskin=10 |Weapon Matrix Crystal=0 |Weapon Rack=90 |Weapon Rack Kit=90 |Weapons Crate=0 |Weaver's Wandtip=0 |Wedding Outfit Box=5000 |Wedding Ring=990 |Werewolf Fur=0 |Whacking Driller of Fate=0 |Whetstone=0 |Whinona=0 |Whisper Beer=80 |Whisper Moss=18000 |White Bishop Token=0 |White Castle Token=0 |White Deer Antlers=0 |White Deer Skin=0 |White Dress=0 |White Flower (Item)=0 |White King Token=0 |White Knight Token=0 |White Mushroom=6 |White Pawn Token=0 |White Pearl=320 |White Piece of Cloth=0 |White Queen Token=0 |White Tapestry=25 |White Token=0 |Whoopee Cushion=0 |Widow's Mandibles=0 |Wild Growth Rune=160 |Windborn Colossus Armor=0 |Wine=3 |Winged Helmet=0 |Winged Tail=0 |Winning Lottery Ticket=0 |Winter Wolf Fur=0 |Witch Broom=0 |Witch Hat=0 |Witches' Cap Spot=0 |Witchesbroom=0 |Witchhunter's Coat=0 |Witherblossom=0 |Withered Plant=0 |Wolf Paw=0 |Wolf Tooth Chain=0 |Wolf Tooth Chain (Ceiron)=0 |Wolf Trophy=0 |Wonder Glue=0 |Wood=0 |Wood Cape=0 |Wood Mushroom=0 |Wooden Chair=15 |Wooden Chair Kit=15 |Wooden Doll=0 |Wooden Flute=0 |Wooden Hammer=0 |Wooden Key=0 |Wooden Shield=15 |Wooden Spoon=5 |Wooden Stake=5000 |Wooden Sword=0 |Wooden Ties=0 |Wooden Trash=0 |Wooden Whistle=0 |Wool=0 |Worm=1 |Worm Punisher=0 |Worm Queen Tooth=12500 |Worn Firewalker Boots=0 |Worn Leather Boots=0 |Worn Soft Boots=0 |Wrinkled Parchment=4000 |Wyrm Scale=0 |Wyvern Fang=0 |Wyvern Talisman=0 |X Tic-Tac-Toe Token=0 |Xodet's First Wand=5000 |Yalahari Armor=0 |Yalahari Figurine=0 |Yalahari Gear Wheel=0 |Yalahari Leg Piece=0 |Yalahari Mask=0 |Yellow Backpack=10 |Yellow Bag=4 |Yellow Bed Kit=80 |Yellow Gem=0 |Yellow Piece of Cloth=0 |Yellow Pillow=25 |Yellow Pillow (Supersoft)=299 |Yellow Rose=0 |Yellow Tapestry=25 |Yielocks=0 |Yielowax=0 |Yol's Bow=0 |Your Student Book=0 |Yummy Gummy Worm=0 |Zaoan Armor=0 |Zaoan Halberd=1200 |Zaoan Helmet=0 |Zaoan Legs=0 |Zaoan Robe=0 |Zaoan Shoes=0 |Zaoan Sword=0 |Zaogun Flag=0 |Zaogun Shoulderplates=0 |Adventurer's Stone=0 |Advertisement Sign=75 |Bamboo Drawer Kit=20 |Bamboo Table Kit=25 |Basalt Fetish=0 |Basalt Figurine=0 |Bloody Dwarven Beard=0 |Bola=0 |Bonecarving Knife=0 |Bonefetish=0 |Bottle with Rat Urine=150 |Broken Throwing Axe=0 |Buckle=0 |Cabinet=0 |Cake Cabinet=0 |Canopy Bed Kit=200 |Cheese Cutter=0 |Cheesy Figurine=0 |Crystal Rubbish=0 |Damselfly Eye=0 |Damselfly Wing=0 |Dragon Statue Kit= |Dragon Throne Kit=0 |Earflap=0 |Guardcatcher=200 |Helmet of the Lost=0 |Holy Ash=0 |Insectoid Egg=0 |Ivory Chair Kit=25 |Leather Harness=0 |Leech=0 |Life Preserver=0 |Lightest Magic Missile Rune=0 |Lost Basher's Spike=0 |Lost Bracers=0 |Lost Husher's Staff=0 |Lower Left Part of a Map=0 |Lower Right Part of a Map=0 |Mad Froth=0 |Magical Inkwell=0 |Marsh Stalker Beak=0 |Marsh Stalker Feather=0 |Mean Knight Sword=0 |Mean Paladin Spear=0 |Music Sheet (First Verse)=0 |Music Sheet (Fourth Verse)=0 |Music Sheet (Second Verse)=0 |Music Sheet (Third Verse)=0 |Noble Sword=0 |Pair of Iron Fists=0 |Paper (Adventurer's Guild)=0 |Parchment (TBI)=0 |Perfume Gatherer=400 |Piece of Swampling Wood=0 |Rat Cheese=0 |Rat God Doll=0 |Ratana=0 |Red Hair Dye=0 |Scroll (TBI)=0 |Skull Shatterer=0 |Soft Cheese=0 |Sorc and Druid Staff=0 |Special Flask (Fools Guild)=1000 |Special Flask (Holy Water)=1000 |Special Flask (Padreia)=0 |Spike Shield=0 |Spiky Club=0 |Stone Table Kit=30 |Swampling Club=0 |Swampling Moss=0 |Top Left Part of a Map=5000 |Top Right Part of a Map=0 |Trunk Chair Kit=20 |Trunk Table Kit=20 |Trunkhammer=150 |Tusk Chair Kit=25 |Tusk Table Kit=25 |Venorean Cabinet=0 |Venorean Cabinet Kit=90 |Venorean Drawer=0 |Venorean Drawer Kit=40 |Venorean Wardrobe=0 |Venorean Wardrobe Kit=50 |Wimp Tooth Chain=0 }}